


hey, cupcake

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Texting, absence of angst, excessive use of parentheses and italics, feel good story, not even a slim hint of it, oblivious taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: “Wait,” Jungwoo looks at him, a sly smile gracing his lips. “You know he likes you?”“Well, I’m not entirely sure—”“How can you not be sure—”“But he calls me cupcake! And I’m the only one he has a nickname for so that counts for something, right?”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 42
Kudos: 451





	hey, cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> hope you have as much fun reading it as i had fun writing this ! :D
> 
> (also, i think im projecting--read way too much idiot!wwx and subtle pining!lwj these days that it just. stuck, haha)

“Hey, cupcake.”

Taeyong looks up from his computer and stops typing in the weekly reports he’s been encoding for the past two hours only to see his colleague grinning at him while leaning on his desk. He has half the mind to ignore this dimple-faced man since he’s drowning in work but it’s not everyday he’s blessed with the other’s presence looming over his workspace. Taeyong bites back the eager beam threatening to show and settles for a thin-lipped smile instead, not wanting to let the younger know he’s liking the fact that he’s loitering around Taeyong at two in the afternoon.

Also, Taeyong tells his god-awful, overly excited heart to stop _beating_ so fast over the nickname given to him by this demigod.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Jeong?” Taeyong uncaps the pen sitting beside his keyboard and pokes Jaehyun’s fingers with it, attempting to make a little constellation with the ink dots he’s placing on the other’s skin.

Jaehyun focuses his attention on his hand, the hand Taeyong’s playing with and stifles a laugh, “ _Jeong?_ Ouch, not Jaehyunnie today?”

“You came by while I was busy, you don’t deserve Jaehyunnie today.”

“Did I distract you, then?”

Taeyong snorts, “Are you proud that you did?”

“I feel honored to be a distraction of yours.” Jaehyun lifts his hand after Taeyong finishes placing dots all over it and scans the finished “artwork”, “What’s this supposed to be?”

“A constellation.”

Taeyong sees amusement in Jaehyun’s face with the way his nostrils widen and his cheeks puff. He has it memorized by now; the telltales of Jaehyun’s mood, what he really thinks about something whenever he feigns reactions—Taeyong wishes he never spent so much time looking at Jaehyun whenever he can because if he’s being honest to himself it’s a _tad_ bit creepy. Though, in his defense, once someone gets way too enamored with Jaehyun, they can’t really just _stop;_ there’s like a force compelling the person to keep looking because good god, the heavens did really spend a lot of time perfecting someone like him.

_“What are you two gossiping about?”_ Jungwoo pops up behind Jaehyun and peeks over the latter’s shoulder, looking at Taeyong, apparent interest etched in his face in whatever conversation the two of them were having. “Is it Jihyo? I heard she was dumped by her boyfriend outside our building. Doyoung saw her crying while sitting down on the sidewalk. Little shit didn’t even bother to help her out.”

Jaehyun straightens up and offers Jungwoo a smile before excusing himself. “I’ll get going, Jungwoo.”

Taeyong pouts, not liking Jaehyun leaving his desk at Jungwoo’s arrival with another office gossip. But before he can continue moping over the younger’s absence, he feels a finger poke his shoulder. Taeyong looks behind and sees Jaehyun giving him a small wave with his star-filled hand and his sweet, _sweet_ two-dimpled smile.

He swears he’ll eventually evaporate into air because of Jaehyun one of these days.

“Talk to you later, cupcake.”

Taeyong looks back in front and sighs, wondering what he did to deserve Jeong Jaehyun’s attention, completely forgetting another colleague of his is right beside his desk.

“He’s so nice but he barely talks to anyone in this office. Doesn’t even bother with office drama. _Boring._ ” He hears Jungwoo comment.

Taeyong wants to disagree but he feels like all of his energy is taken away by Jaehyun when he left. So instead of debating with Jungwoo about how Jaehyun is a funny guy who’s easy to talk to, he settles with a “Mm.”

“You are so whipped.” Jungwoo rolls his eyes at him.

Taeyong almost snaps his neck when he turns to look at Jungwoo abruptly. “You think he noticed?”

“I doubt.” Jungwoo’s gaze shifts from Taeyong to where Jaehyun walked off and shakes his head. “I think he was too busy flirting with you to notice you slowly losing your shit because of him.”

Taeyong’s interest is piqued, heat creeping up his face from the fast-paced flutter he’s feeling right now but it doesn’t matter, someone else other than him and Donghyuck from HR thinks Jaehyun likes him back.

“You think he likes me too?”

“I _think?_ ” Jungwoo gives him an unreadable expression. “Honey, I _know.”_

He feels his whole face brighten up—even if there’s a little voice in him that questions how Jungwoo would _know_ , he takes the other’s word straight to his heart.

“Wait,” Jungwoo looks at him, a sly smile gracing his lips. “You know he likes you?”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure—”

“How can you not be sure—”

“But he calls me cupcake! And I’m the only one he has a nickname for so that counts for something, right?”

Taeyong’s bright expression falls when he sees disbelief on his friend’s face. “What?” He panics, of course, the sudden change in Jungwoo’s mood from teasing to something that goes along the lines of _what-the-FUCK-are-you-talking-about_ isn’t exactly the kind of emotional support Taeyong was hoping for.

“That’s your only indication that he likes you?”

What the hell is Jungwoo talking about? Is there another tell? “Am I missing something?”

He only gets a small _tsk_ from him and is offered a tic tac from Jungwoo’s pocket. “Oh _cupcake,_ ” Taeyong flinches at the way the nickname slips out of Jungwoo’s mouth—it doesn’t sound right. “You’ve got a lot to realize.”

* * *

“Hey, Taeil,” Taeyong sees Jaehyun enter their office on a Wednesday morning with three paper bags full of coffee, one for each inside their department. Jaehyun bringing in coffee for everyone once or twice a week started with a joke, Jaehyun getting the biggest bonus at the end of last year for his exemplary work (even earning a place on the infamous _Employee of the Month_ their boss started, to which Jaehyun’s frame is still yet to have his picture) and the rest of his colleagues just egged him on and teased him to buy everyone coffee once a week for the whole month of January. No one ever expected Jaehyun to be serious with it, (well, maybe Doyoung, who already gave Jaehyun a list of the drinks he likes in the Starbucks on the ground floor of their building) yet on January 4th, the day they came back from their two-week long holiday break, Jaehyun went to work with three paper bags with the green siren everyone’s so familiar with.

Best of all, Jaehyun got everyone’s coffee in _Venti._

“Here’s yours.” Jaehyun hands Taeil’s hot drink over to him and walks towards the other’s desks to give them theirs.

“Jaehyun-ah!” Taeil shouts from his desk, distaste apparent in his voice, “I told you I don’t like Americano!”

Taeyong giggles at Jaehyun who dismisses Taeil’s woes about not liking black coffee because it’s too bitter for his taste and smiles as Jaehyun hands him the last drink inside the bags apart from his own.

“Jaehyun, it’s the sixth time you’ve gotten me white chocolate mocha!” Doyoung screams from his cubicle, followed by an audible _ugh_ just so he has his point come across their resident coffee runner. “I literally gave you a _list_ , five drinks you could choose from and you give me this—this sweet monstrosity—”

“Do you want americano?” Taeil rushes to Doyoung’s desk and sets his cup on it. “Let’s exchange.”

Even with two complaints (and counting, Taeyong can see Johnny’s face in a grimace when he opens his cup lid from his desk) in the air already, Jaehyun still graces a smile on his lips as he keeps his gaze on Taeyong while he opens his lid to stir his coffee. Taeyong takes a sip because he thinks Jaehyun’s anticipating for his reaction, like always, because somehow even if Jaehyun gets everyone else’s orders _wrong,_ he could always remember Taeyong’s over complicated drink very well.

“Ah, nothing beats a caramel macchiato with soy milk and an extra drizzle of caramel _at the bottom_ in a great morning like this.” He beams at Jaehyun who’s still waiting for Taeyong’s usual line whenever Jaehyun gets him his coffee.

“Thank you, _Jaehyunnie_.” Taeyong reaches for the younger’s side burn and give it a light caress. “You did so well, Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun shakes his head, laughing at the obvious teasing in Taeyong’s voice. “I hope I get _your_ order wrong next time, cupcake.”

It’s never going to happen, Taeyong’s confident of that, but he keeps his mouth shut because Jaehyun just _might_ do it on purpose. He knows Jaehyun’s not below doing just that to make a point—he doesn’t know what point exactly but Taeyong’s sure there’s _something._

Taeyong, though quite vocal and ever-ready to say anything just to get a reaction from Jaehyun, still keeps some questions to himself because he thinks he’s not ready to hear Jaehyun’s explanations and answers just yet. Just like how it’s only Taeyong’s order he hasn’t gotten wrong yet, or how Jaehyun got a hold of Taeyong’s customized drink in the first place.

_He likes you._ Of course he does, Jaehyun has a _nickname_ for him. That’s beyond debate right now. But he doubts, doesn’t even crosses his mind that whatever Jaehyun might be feeling for him may be more than just attraction or some silly crush because it’s no question that Taeyong _is_ charismatic beyond belief (10/10 he would date himself). Though when it comes to Jaehyun, Taeyong still thinks the younger doesn’t deserve just _anybody_ , himself included.

“ _Dude,_ ” Johnny claps Jaehyun’s shoulder a little more forceful than usual, handing him the drink Jaehyun got him. “You’ve gotten my order correct only _twice_ , and honestly man, it’s okay. I’m cool if you can’t remember to get me my two espresso shots, any coffee’s fine, but,” Taeyong is unable to hold his laughter back anymore when he sees the green drink Johnny sets down at his desk, the one Jaehyun’s given to him.

“Bring me matcha _one more time_ , I swear to god.”

Jaehyun exchanges his drink with Johnny’s and walks away, back to his desk, sending a small wink over to Taeyong’s direction before he turns right down the pathway.

“What do you have there, Taeyong?” Johnny takes a whiff of the sweet smell wafting through the air from Taeyong’s cup.

“Oh, caramel macchiato, soy milk, extra drizzle at the bottom.”

Johnny makes a disapproving face. “That’s your order?”

“Yup, the usual.”

_”Goddamnit, Jaehyun.”_ Johnny mutters to himself, loud enough for Taeyong to hear he’s cursing Jaehyun in between breaths.

Taeyong pretends he doesn’t hear the rest of their colleagues calling for Jaehyun’s name as they all walk over to his desk like always when he gets their orders wrong, sips on his own, perfectly made drink and starts to work on the pile of reports waiting for him.

* * *

Taeyong frowns, eyeing the vending for the fifteenth time since his break started ten minutes ago; he tries to get a glimpse, maybe even the slightest hint of the cream-colored ziplock that’s supposed to be at the fourth row, third column of the machine, to which said area is already _empty_ at two in the afternoon.

“They didn’t even leave me one pack.” He mutters to himself, feeling sorry for his tongue that’s just craving for some pre-packed sweet potatoes right about now. The department knows, in fact, the _whole_ office knows about how Taeyong’s favorite snack from the vending machines situated in all floors of the office is the pre-packed sweet potatoes with cream colored packaging. He usually sends every receptionist from every department a cute text full of _kaomojis_ just to ask if they have his go-to snack available, and he always receives the same reply: _Sorry, Taeyong. We’re all out._

Stupid vending machine company. Taeyong already requested to add another slot for his snack two weeks after they added it into the machine yet until now the god-sent delicacy remains to only have one.

He gives up after peeking into all the remaining slots that aren’t empty. He had hoped they’d put in a rogue sweet potato snack in the middle of all the chips and crackers but alas, Taeyong fails to find an error an employee may have made that would give him so much happiness.

He pockets back his three thousand won and puts the rest of his bills into the machine, settling for a chocolate-flavored biscuit instead. Taeyong coaxes himself for a failed happy snack break and makes a mental reminder to get _all_ of the sweet potato snacks the next time the machine’s being filled so he wouldn’t have to go through another heartbreak again (he always does this, though, mentally reminding himself to hoard his favorite snack but he always, _always_ seems to forget on the morning after the vending machine has been restocked).

“Hey, what did you get?” Taeyong hears Yuta’s voice enter the break room but doesn’t spare him a glance—too sad to even carry a proper conversation with others.

“Just some chocolate biscuits, they look new.”

He feels Yuta stand behind him, peering over his shoulder, “ _Ooh,_ those look nice.”

Taeyong’s senses heighten right at that very moment when he takes a whiff of the sweet potato snack.

He turns around, eyes widening at the sight of Yuta popping another piece of the snack into his mouth, then Taeyong feels his soul come out of his body when the other crumples the package with his fist.

_That was the last piece._

Oh my god Taeyong wants to fucking tear up.

“Oh! You wanted the last piece, Tae?” Yuta asks, unaware of Taeyong slowly losing his mind. “I forgot you liked those. Should’ve offered you the last piece.”

_You think?_ Taeyong’s inner voice snarks at Yuta but Taeyong chooses to keep quiet and mourn in silence. He just lost his only chance at even getting a small _taste_ of his favorite snack because it’s not for another four days before the machine’s going to be refilled again and who knows, something might happen to Taeyong in those four days which means he won’t be able to go to work when the machine does get restocked the it gets taken again by all his colleagues and nothing’s left for him and—

“Hey, cupcake.”

Woah, Taeyong feels a surge of calmness rushing through his veins the moment he hears that voice with that favorite nickname of his.

His crush, all too glorious Jeong Jaehyun steps inside the break room, both hands at his back for some reason but Taeyong doesn’t care—all his mind can ever think about is how Jaehyun literally had his mind lamenting over a silly snack to making him think butterflies and rainbows and _god_ Jaehyun’s dimples! His two dimples are showing as he walks towards Taeyong!

_Would rather have this man as my snack. Fuck sweet potatoes._

“Picked a snack already?” Jaehyun asks him, smile still reaching his eyes when he stands right in front of Taeyong.

They have a little staring contest—Taeyong can’t understand why his brain’s malfunctioning now when he usually has his feeling for Jaehyun at bay, perfectly capable of controlling them. Somehow, maybe it’s because this day hasn’t been going well for him, with him rushing late to work, getting scolded for his messy presentation and getting the leftovers from lunch because he went down the cafeteria ten minutes before lunch break ended and it’s first time today he’s heard Jaehyun’s voice because of his hectic schedule. He knows Yuta’s been shifting his gaze back and forth from the two of them, obviously aware that something’s going on, but miraculously he chooses to shut his mouth (thank god for that, Yuta’s usually filled with innuendoes and jokes).

Taeyong snaps out of it—staring at Jaehyun for too long causes him to palpitate anyway so he _tries_ to keep things cool most of the time. He turns his attention back to the vending machine and scrambles down to where the food comes out, picking up the snack he bought from it. “Some new chocolate biscuit they put in.”

“Let me see?” Jaehyun steps forward and Taeyong had half the mind to take a step back because he can literally hear his heart beat and of course he’s terrified Jaehyun would hear it and he doesn’t really want his feeling to come across as too strong—just a little flirting here and there, just like how Taeyong thinks Jaehyun prefers.

He doesn’t think Jaehyun has taken a careful look at the snack he’s holding because in a split second he raises his eyebrows, his face delightful at what Taeyong has. “Hey! I like those!”

“You do?” Taeyong can’t help but be confused—he’s never seen this snack before in the machine?

“Yeah, Jaehyun,” Yuta interjects, obviously teasing, “you like _those?_ Those _new_ chocolate biscuits?”

Jaehyun clears his throat. “I’ve had them when I was younger.”

Their colleague chuckles at the other and Taeyong has lost focus on whatever the hell was happening right now. “ _Really?_ Doesn’t the company of that vending machine only put snacks from their subsidiary company?” Yuta raises his eyebrows and grins at Jaehyun, perfect white teeth showing themselves as if they were made to taunt someone. “How could you have had those biscuits? I was hired a year before you and _I’ve_ never seen nor had those chocolate biscuits before.”

The younger side-eyes him, mouth twitching. This is new, Taeyong doesn’t know what mouth twitching is for. Is Jaehyun annoyed? Yeah, maybe. Yuta’s been asking nonsensical questions for the past few minutes. 

“I meant way before I entered the company, Yuta hyung.” Jaehyun answers, and though his response was perfectly respectful, Taeyong can’t help but notice the sour tone in Jaehyun’s voice.

He glares at Yuta, something he usually does to make the other stop with his silly antics. Yuta raises both of his hands and takes a step back, still a mischievous grin sitting on his face. He sees Yuta glance at whatever Jaehyun’s holding behind him, then nods too many times than normal, as if everything in his head just _clicked._

Yuta can be really weird sometimes.

Taeyong makes way so Jaehyun can stand in front of the vending machine, almost pocketing his snack already when Jaehyun holds something so rare and so precious for Taeyong he almost cries in joy.

“You want to exchange snacks? You like these, right?”

In Jaehyun’s right hand is sweet potato snacks he’s been craving for, been heartbroken over for the last ten minutes. He feels like he owes Jaehyun half of his life now and really, Taeyong wants to offer _himself_ as thanksgiving but he doubts Jaehyun would appreciate that. _Too much for a sweet potato snack_ , he thinks.

He grins at Jaehyun, a sing-songed _thank you_ already on his lips when Jaehyun pokes the tip of his nose before taking the chocolate biscuit and replacing it the with dried sweet potatoes. “You’re _that_ happy, cupcake?”

Taeyong nods like his life depended on it. “Thank you so much. You sure you don’t want these?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Jaehyun shows him Taeyong’s favorite smile once again before turning around, heading towards the break room’s exit. “See you later, cupcake.”

Taeyong shouts after Jaehyun, “Thanks again for this! I owe you!” Before hugging the snack close, giving it all the love it deserves.

“Hey,” Yuta calls him out of his little alone time with the delicacy and reminds him of something, “Didn’t he give you some of that last month too? When the machine ran out and you didn’t get to buy one?”

Taeyong remembers, how could he forget; He was sulking in his desk because of the same thing when Jaehyun walks by, only to give him the sweet potato snack, saying he’s too full to eat it anyway.

Another proof that Jaehyun is indeed unreal and heaven-sent.

“Aren’t you wondering why he buys those in the morning because he knows they’re usually emptied out by afternoon _then_ gives them to you?”

Taeyong cannot register anything Yuta had just said.

“I mean, why buy something he doesn’t even like? Right?”

Okay, Yuta’s just spewing nonsense now. “Who the hell doesn’t like these?”

“Jaehyun, apparently.”

“He so does! I offer him some at times and he accepts it!”

“Not enough to trade them for new biscuits—which, by the way,” Yuta points at the vending machine, “still have plenty for him to get. And seriously, you believed him when he said he _had_ them when he was younger?” His friend snorts, as if finding Jaehyun’s excuses unbelievable.

“Maybe he did!” Taeyong defends Jaehyun in his absence.

Yuta rolls his eyes at him, “I literally just told him, you were there, that everything in that machine is produced by their subsidiary. Literally _where_ could he have had those when everything you can find there is only available in their vending machines.”

“Why are you overanalyzing his words?” Taeyong raises an eyebrow, “You interested in Jaehyun?”

“ _What,_ no—I—whatever. Jungwoo’s right.” Yuta shakes his head, sighing frustratedly. “You do have a lot to realize.”

* * *

  
It’s eleven twenty in the morning and Taeyong’s tummy is already rumbling, mouth watering over the pictures of Mexican food opened on his phone—he can already imagine the spices bursting in his mouth when he takes a bite of the steak burrito he likes so much and takes a sip of horchata to complement the savory taste. He’s debating within himself, whether he’d just go for it and have food delivered for him but as part of a small department—they’re kind of inclined to do everything together. _Yes,_ even when ordering lunch, _especially_ when ordering lunch from outside, which they don’t normally do because food from the cafeteria downstairs always has the feeling of home in every bite.

But hey, sometimes we all need a break from home, right?

Doyoung asked around at ten a.m. if everyone wanted food from outside, him getting and approval from everyone (especially from an overexcited Jungwoo who wanted takeout from Panda Express, but it’s not his turn for decision-making so he’s already walking around the office to convince everyone Chinese fastfood’s the way to go for lunch today). Taeyong isn’t quite sure who’s the “chosen one” for today but he’s sure Jungwoo already has almost everyone say yes to his food plans either because he’s really convincing or he’s annoyed them to the point of just conceding so he’d leave them alone.

Taeyong looks at his phone screen with a picture of cheesy nachos on it and pouts, already accepting defeat.

“What are you pouting at, cupcake?” He doesn’t even realize Jaehyun’s right behind him and Taeyong gets flustered at what he’s staring at, automatically locking his phone screen because he can’t have Jaehyun thinking he gets upset over _food,_ that’s just a no-no. For Taeyong to be a considerable candidate of the people Jaehyun _can_ date, he needs to tone down his childish antics like sulking when he doesn’t get the food he wants (Exhibit A: the sweet potato snack incident).

He looks up and Jaehyun and sticks his tongue out playfully, “It’s top secret. Can’t have you seeing it.”

“Oh really?” Jaehyun plays along, as always. “I didn’t know you were a spy.”

“Would I be a good spy if you knew?” Taeyong shakes his head at him, feigning disappointment, “Use your brains, Jeong.”

Jaehyun just chuckles and takes a step forward to the reception area, “Okay, _secret spy,_ I won’t put my nose into your business anymore. Let’s go, though. Doyoung’s about order food.”

He stands up and walks beside Jaehyun, scrunching his nose up at the new nickname, “I think I like cupcake more.”

“You think I’d start calling you secret spy? Nah,” Jaehyun giggles while the two of them walk, gazes oddly switching from the floor to the other’s face like they’re too shy to maintian eye contact. “You’re still cupcake for me.”

“Your cupcake, then?” Taeyong raises his eyebrows at himself, _what the fuck are you insinuating idiot, oh my god you don’t just say that—_

“Yeah,” Jaehyun sheepishly smiles and Taeyong notes his ears turning pink, “My cupcake.”

“Alright, alright, settle down. There are only twelve people in here yet the noise sound like there are about fifty of you,” Doyoung shouts for silence to the crowd gathered around him, “Any suggestions for today’s lunch?”

“Panda Express! Panda Express!” Jungwoo raises his arm as soon as Doyoung ends his question, “I already had everyone’s approval! Right? Right?”

No one counters his suggestion, mostly because it’s true that almost everyone already said yes to his suggestion, but they’re honestly just avoiding a long argument with Jungwoo that just might delay their lunch.

Taeyong wants to say _you didn’t ask me, woo_ but goes against it; he’s too hungry for a debate.

“My burrito….” He whispers to himself instead, letting go of his cravings.

“Has Jaehyun said yes already?” Doyoung asks Jungwoo who frowns at the question, “He has the last say for today.”

“He always agrees to anything anyway, I forgot to ask him.” Jungwoo answers quite confidently. Taeyong feels Jaehyun shift closer to him when he crosses both his arms on his chest and acts like he’s thinking about the choice of restaurant carefully.

“Actually, I think I want Mexican food for lunch.”

Jungwoo’s jaw drops in disbelief. Actually, almost everyone can’t believe Jaehyun’s actually disagreeing someone in the office. He’s usually the _yes-man_ , the one who doesn’t really care half the time, one who just goes along with everyone’s decision because he’s too unbothered to care.

Even Taeyong looks at him, surprised that Jaehyun wants something specific for lunch.

Jaehyun wants Mexican food. Like Taeyong.

_Holy shit he’s really heaven fucking sent for me._

“El Pino 323’s? Sound good everyone?” Jaehyun cheekily smiles at Jungwoo, “Sorry, woo. My taste buds wanted burrito.”

_Burrito! He wants a burrito too!_ Taeyong hides his smile, half-convinced he and Jaehyun are really soulmates.

Jungwoo steps back, defeated. “Whatever.”

“Alright!” Doyoung clasps his hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “Look over their menu and give me your slips of paper in five so I can order already.”

Taeyong can’t shake the grin off of his face, even when his new deskmate, Kunhang passes by and teases him, “Finally got your Mexican food eh, hyung?”

He widens his grin, too happy to fight off his muscles in excitement, “I’m just lucky Jaehyun wanted the same thing.”

Kunhang snorts, “Yeah, right. _Lucky._ ”

Taeyong feels a poke on his shoulder, waving at Kunhang before he turns around to see who’s behind him. Jaehyun greets him with his two-dimpled smile and Taeyong’s surprised he’s never left Taeyong’s side even when everyone’s gotten back to their own desks to look for the restaurant’s menu online.

“You look happy, cupcake.” Jaehyun lets out a hearty laugh, “You wanted Mexican food too?”

“Yes, _yes!_ Literally, our minds are like,” Taeyong gestures a line between him and Jaehyun “connected. I swear, we share a braincell, Jaehyunnie.”

“Ah, back to Jaehyunnie, I see.” The younger’s eyes crinkle from the way his lips curve up more, “Good thing _we_ wanted the same thing, huh?”

“See, you even want burrito! Like, I was craving for the same thing!”

“Yeah, was craving for some chips and meat, so.”

Taeyong gives him a confused look, “Chips? I think you’re talking about nachos, Jaehyunnie.”

“Ah, right.” The other laughs, ears turning pink again like it did earlier, “Let’s go?”

“Where?”

“Don’t you wanna look at the menu together, cupcake? We only have two more minutes before Doyoung screams ‘quickly, quickly’ at us.” Jaehyun muses and lightly claps his hands twice, imitating their colleague whenever he’s rushing anyone in the office.

_Looking at the menu…together…_

Taeyong already has the food he’s going to order listed on his mind but he imagines him and Jaehyun all huddled closely while looking at one screen, skin-on-skin, whispering while they contemplate on what to eat—looks like an opportunity Taeyong isn’t going to pass up on.

“Let’s go!” He says, dragging Jaehyun back to his desk.

* * *

Taeyong wonders if he’s meant to suffer.

It’s been thirty minutes since his current call with one of his biggest clients had started because of a mishandling in a delivery and his ears been chewed off over the phone for a mistake he has zero control over, and it’s not like he hasn’t tried transferring his client over to the right department but the one he’s speaking to can’t seem to grasp the fact that no matter how long he scolds Taeyong for a broken box of supplies, it will evidently end up to him getting transferred to a new line that can accommodate his concerns.

Not to mention Taeyong still has five clients on hold and a sales call to go to in two hours.

And the very fact that his boss can’t seem to read non-verbal cues, plopping down a stack of papers to be photocopied and placed at his desk by the end of the day for tomorrow’s weekly meeting because he can’t seem to notice how busy Taeyong is when he’s on the phone, not saying anything because he’s listening to the client who doesn’t want him to talk. Not even when he puts the phone between his shoulder and his cheek just to gesture an X, wanting his boss to know he has too much on his plate right now and he isn’t sure if he can squeeze photocopying what looks like 50 pages into thirteen copies, the staple them in order. He doesn’t know what his boss thinks his X gesture meant, but he just laughed it off and ruffled Taeyong’s neatly kept hair, walking away from his at-the-brink-of-breaking-down employee.

Taeyong glances over at Kunhang, wondering if he’s not as busy, but sees him angrily typing on his keyboard, face all scrunched up and Taeyong knows better than to disturb him.

“Busy day, cupcake?” Taeyong looks up, finger flying straight to his lips and shushes Jaehyun, then points to the phone on his other hand and mouths, _difficult client._

Jaehyun nods, grabbing a blank square yellow note from Taeyong’s pile, takes the pen on his coat pocket and scribbles on it. _How long?_

Taeyong takes the paper back and replies. _Thirty minutes. Won’t even let me speak._

_More calls on hold?_

_Yeah, like five. And a sales call downtown in two hours._

Jaehyun mutters a soft “Yikes” and Taeyong just pouts at him. He notices Jaehyun glancing at the stack of papers their boss placed on Taeyong’s desk with a sticky note attached, _13 COPIES_ messily written on red ink.

The note with their short exchange is taken by Jaehyun again, flipping it on the blank side to write something down again. _I can do these for you._ Taeyong reads the young man’s handwriting and sees Jaehyun pointing at the stack of papers.

Taeyong takes the note again and replies, _Aren’t you busy? It’s fine, I’ll think of something._

_It’s cool, Taeyong. I have papers to photocopy, too._ Jaehyun writes back down before raising his other hand, waving a manila envelope for Taeyong to see.

The client on the other line finally stops and finally asks Taeyong what could be done to fix the mess and Taeyong sighs a breath of relief, holding a finger up to Jaehyun, asking for a minute.

“Mr. Kang, sir, I would happily transfer you to the operations department, I’m sure they would be able to help you with your concern in no time. Yes, I apologize for the mistake, sir. I assure you we’re doing our best so this doesn’t happen again. Yes, transferring you now, good day.” He pushes some buttons to finally be freed from that client’s wrath and heaves out an exhale when the line finally gets transferred.

“Are you sure it’s fine, Jaehyun?” Taeyong bites his lip, already feeling bad for passing his supposed task over to the younger when he’s sure Jaehyun’s quite busy too.

“It’s okay, cupcake.” Jaehyun offers him a reassuring smile, “It’ll only take a few minutes, I doubt there’s a line at the photocopying machine at this hour.”

“You’re a lifesaver, Jaehyunnie. I swear, I don’t know how I’d survive this office without you.”

Jaehyun’s about to tease him, smile already turning mischievous when Taeyong catches someone walking towards his desk, Jaehyun following his line of sight and stands straight when he realizes it’s Doyoung.

“I’ll photocopy these, sort and staple them, then leave them on your desk, okay?” Jaehyun asks, already taking steps away from Taeyong’s space like he’s in a rush.

Taeyong nods, “Thank you so much again—”

He doesn’t even finish his sentence because Jaehyun’s already brisk walking away, right as Doyoung places a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder. “You busy, Tae?”

“Yeah.” Suddenly remembering he still has five clients to call back. “Five calls and one sales call.”

“Ouch.” Doyoung grimaces, feeling bad for Taeyong’s workload for today. “Boss dropped by here, no?”

“Mm, wanted me to make copies for tomorrow’s meeting. How’d you know?”

He notices Doyoung staring at the path Jaehyun’s just taken, “He passed by Jaehyun’s desk on his way here, I was asking Jaehyun for some help on a certain sale. He saw us and asked if you were still around and I said I just saw you on your desk then he walked away. And like a minute later Jaehyun asked me if what I was asking him about was urgent and I said no, so he stood up and took the scratch paper I was writing on and a manila envelope then left. I wondered where he went.” Doyoung nods for quite a few times—actually, too many times for Taeyong’s liking it freaks him out.

“He offered, actually,” Taeyong clears his throat, quite embarrassed Jaehyun was in the middle of something when he asked him to photocopy fifty damn pages in to thirteen copies. “To photocopy the papers boss left me.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him, arms crossed. “Busy Jaehyun taking time to do you a favor.”

Taeyong denies whatever Doyoung’s insinuating. “Like I said, he offered. Besides, he told me he had something to photocopy anyway. It’s not a big deal.”

“Are you not listening to me? I just said he took my scratch paper and an empty manila envelope. Dude probably used it as a prop or something so you wouldn’t notice he’s literally making time to help you out.”

Taeyong thins his lip in, unable to say anything.

“Are you seriously that dense?” Doyoung grills him, confusing the hell out of Taeyong.

“I know he’s interested, or has a crush on me—I think. I don’t know what he feels, or how he feels for me exactly, but I know he’s attracted to me. Like physically. I mean, have you seen my face, Doyoung?” He bats his eyes on the other, earning an eyeroll that could seriously damage the other’s vision. “But it’s just that—I mean, I don’t know. I don’t think he wants to ask me out for a date or something like that. Just enough attraction for some casual flirting here and there.”

His friend scoffs at him, “I wish you could hear how ridiculous you sound right now.”

“Doyoung!”

Doyoung pats his cheek, something he does to everyone when he’s feeling pity for them. (He’s seen him pat Donghyuck’s cheek once or twice now because the younger got really confused of whatever was unfolding before him that time.) “It’s alright, little friend. Get your eyes checked, maybe with a help from graded eyeglasses you’d be able to see things clearly.”

Taeyong grunts, shooing away Doyoung’s hand and gets back to his calls, not wanting to think about whatever Doyoung’s insinuating anymore.

“I’ll refer you to my eye doctor, Tae.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

In hindsight, crushing on Jeong Jaehyun has more pros than cons, if you were to ask Taeyong. He enjoys certain _perks_ that comes with being close to Jaehyun; compared to the people crushing on the sales team member in their department—no, their whole company even, Taeyong has the _most_ leverage when it comes to Jaehyun. Not only because he’s good-looking (which, by the way, is already a huge advantage for Taeyong as a prospect partner for the cutest, most handsome human being ever to exist), he’s also one of the few people Jaehyun’s actually talkative around. Taeyong doesn’t brag about it, but whenever people from other departments ride the elevator with him and Jaehyun and the latter’s just _really_ engrossed with the story he’s telling Taeyong, he can’t help but notice a few jealous glares from few employees he’s seen lurking around the sales department floor.

Jaehyun’s pretty big on skinships, too, to those he considers a close friend. Taeyong’s seen him hang an arm around Johnny’s shoulders before, or give Jungwoo a pinch on the cheek, and of course, Taeyong himself has had the privilege of experience the “Jeong Jaehyun touch”, with Jaehyun casually booping his nose with a finger, or scooching a bit closer beside Taeyong during meetings just to whisper something to the elder to make fun of someone drooling away when their boss is too caught up on one of his anecdotes, and _especially_ getting a warm, _warm_ hug from Jaehyun, hands wrapped around his waist, face comfortably settled on the younger’s rather broad chest, inhaling the scent of mixed lavender and mint (aka Taeyong’s favorite scent since the day Jaehyun embraced him) as Jaehyun cheered when their department won on the annual team building bullshit held by their company.

(Oh, how he remembered the employees from the other departments as Jaehyun held him close, Taeyong could only imagine their heartbreak, losing the championship title, the money that came with it, _and_ seeing the company’s resident cutie cuddling the life out of another company cutie.)

While all these do make Taeyong’s heart flutter and his confidence get a booster because of all the things only he could do (along with a few other chosen people) with Jaehyun, there _is_ one thing Taeyong’s particularly proud of, the only thing he can safely say is his “special thing” with Jaehyun.

Jaehyun calling him cupcake started almost a year ago (October 10, nine fifteen a.m.) when Taeyong had been eating a cupcake messily, icing all over his mouth (in his defense, he’d been binge-watching _mukbang_ videos last night and this is how they ate cupcakes: in a single big bite), and Jaehyun spotting him in a rather _unattractive_ stance, mouth full, lips decorated with pink icing, almost choking because there seemed to be a chunk of unchewed bread lodged on his throat. It was rather dreadful for Taeyong, thinking it wasn’t a good way to go, choking on a cupcake. But Jaehyun seemed to have found it funny, boisterous laughter heard even in the office annex because he found Taeyong so amusing. Since then he’d never miss it—calling Taeyong cupcake. It started out as a little tease, reminding Taeyong of his near-death experience every time Jaehyun sees him, but as time passed by it sounded more like an _endearment,_ rather than a nickname used to remind him of an embarrassing moment. From the way Taeyong sees it, _none_ of his coworkers have gotten a nickname from Jaehyun and none of them has ever used _cupcake_ to address Taeyong on a daily basis (some of them use it to hint _something_ at Taeyong, which he always, _always_ denies, but that’s it. Plus, it doesn’t sound right, coming from someone else.)

It’s because of Jaehyun’s cute moniker for him that Taeyong notices Jaehyun’s been flirting with him here and there—nothing too much and too big, though, as if Jaehyun’s always making sure he doesn’t overstep some line he drew between him and Taeyong. But that’s fine, it’s fine, Taeyong believes. So as long as there’s something special that only he and Jaehyun has, he thinks he can live with the cute, small moments he shares with the younger. He’s okay, so far, with Jaehyun staying in the shallows while he’s already way in deep with him—Taeyong’s fine with it, maybe a little too used to it, even. He’s still young, they both are. Nothing’s wrong with not being ready to be in serious romantic relationships. Taeyong can wait, he’s a patient man and if what Jaehyun feels for him is nothing more than physical attraction them he’d just have to use his charms and whatever this is that they have to his benefit. He thinks he’s cute enough, alluring enough, charismatic enough to captivate Jaehyun’s heart and lock it with him forever, leading to their happy ever after in a two-story house just outside the city with their three kids running around their backyard, screaming for both their _appa_ and their _dada_ as they play tag with their golden retriever named _Kyoong_ (or if Jaehyun has a cuter idea for a name, they can negotiate) and—

Okay, he’s thinking about their future way too much for a normal person now.

Sadly, Taeyong’s fantasies, his hopes, his _upperhand_ from everyone else when it came to Jaehyun all go went down the drain at the arrival of the new intern in their department.

Taeyong has first laid eyes on Mark Lee on his first day. He looked cute, obviously nervous for his first day at the new environment. Taeyong has heard he moved from Canada just recently and has worked in the sales department at their branch there, too. He’s under probation shorter than what’s usual for any other intern—probably because he’s already had work experience and has worked under the same company, though he’d requested the transfer from their Canadian branch to their Korean branch himself.

He hasn’t had the pleasure of meeting Mark properly as he had to leave for a sales call that morning. Taeyong had been planning to give him a warm welcome especially prepared by Lee Taeyong himself (nothing big, just a few harmless jokes he has up on his sleeves as a little initiation for their newest member). On his way back to the office he’s dropped by the supermarket to buy the sourest possible candy he could find, a red face paint, and a box of strawberry Oreos he’s to give Mark after having his little fun with him. But alas, his planned pranks are out of the question when he sees Jaehyun beside Mark, arm hung over the intern’s shoulders, laughing with him.

_This is new,_ Taeyong thinks. Jaehyun wasn’t like this to Kunhang when he was an intern.

As it turns out, Jaehyun and Mark were schoolmates back in college, he finds out from Taeil, the sales department’s receptionist and first person you’d ask for office gossip. Mark was Jaehyun’s junior, someone the latter had tutored for one of their majors, too. _Small world,_ Taeyong thinks. Who would’ve thought two friends who had lost touch along the way would find themselves reunited because of a job transfer?

(Taeyong wants to make it clear he didn’t ask Taeil anything when he entered their office—he was just standing there, looking at Jaehyun and Mark when Taeil shared the information.)

Taeyong thins his lips again, a habit of his when he’s bothered by something but doesn’t want to give it much thought, when Jaehyun doesn’t greet him when Taeyong passes by his table to walk to his desk because he’s too busy joshing around with Mark. (Also, nevermind that Johnny’s with the two at the moment, or the fact that Mark and Johnny were closer friends than Jaehyun and Mark were, the former pair being gym buddies when Mark was still in college, as per Taeil’s firsthand facts.)

In fact, Taeyong has forgotten all about the ugly feeling creeping in him when he saw Jaehyun and the new intern—well, not _entirely_ , but he’s not as bothered by it compared to when he arrived from his sales call. But when Taeyong hears a nickname slip out from Jaehyun’s tongue right before he opens the break room door, a nickname unfamiliar to Taeyong and certainly not _for_ Taeyong, he freezes.

Break room door slightly opened, Taeyong loiters outside the room, unable to take another step.

“The chocolate biscuit’s good, _skittles._ Tried it a few weeks ago.” He hears Jaehyun from inside.

He hears coins inserted in the vending machine first before a reply, voice coming from someone new and of course, Taeyong knows it’s the new intern. “Thought you didn’t like sweets, hyung? You always gave away the chocolates people leave in your locker.”

_Hate to break it to you, intern but I was the one who made Jaehyun try the chocolate biscuit out._

Jaehyun chuckles from inside, “Yeah, well, I kinda learned to like sweets overtime. Seems like a skill I should master.”

Taeyong’s never heard of this, never even noticed that Jaehyun isn’t fond of sweet things. He always offers Jaehyun some of his candies, chocolates, pastries he has on his stash and Jaehyun _always_ took some of whatever Taeyong was offering. Was Taeyong making Jaehyun uncomfortable? Did Jaehyun not want to be rude towards Taeyong that’s why he never refused anything he offered even if he didn’t have a sweet tooth?

The thought makes Taeyong’s heart clench a little—bonding over sweets is one of the reasons they actually got close. No one in the office actually was at the same level as Taeyong when it came to love for sweet things. He could eat anything sugary the whole day, his tongue never getting tired of the taste that gives him so much energy. Whenever he offered his colleagues something sweet, they’d usually reject him saying they’ve had too much sugar intake for the day, but not Jaehyun. Never Jaehyun. The younger would always have a smile on his lips, thanking Taeyong for whatever he was offering him in the break room, on his desk or even during meetings.

Did Taeyong _coerce_ him into eating sweets? Did he ruin Jaehyun’s diet? What if he still dislikes them but is just too shy and too polite to say no to Taeyong? Even if they’re already really close?  
  


Worry takes over Taeyong, not even bothering to enter the break room anymore. He begrudgingly goes back to his desk, looming over the fact that he may not have been the greatest friend for Jaehyun.

(And oh my god, what if Jaehyun is turned off by people who eat too much sweets, seeing as he dislikes them himself? _Oh my god_ , is he ruined as the number one candidate for Jaehyun’s future spouse.)

He throws the _skittle_ nickname at the back of his mind—it’s unimportant right now, maybe even just a onetime thing for Jaehyun and focuses on the fact that had Jaehyun just gotten _used to_ eating sweets even if dislikes it, and Taeyong knows it’s largely because of him.

(Taeyong feels a pinch on his nape, like an ant-bite of some sort but when he touches the back of his neck there’s not ant there. Really, it’s just his guardian angel giving him a little poke on the skin for misinterpreting Jaehyun’s words. Literally there’s nothing from what Jaehyun had said that hinted he’s bothered nor dislikes the fact that he’s gotten used to eating sweets. Taeyong’s just overdramatic sometimes.)

But then Taeyong hears Jaehyun call Mark skittle.

Over and over again.

Like right at this very moment, Jaehyun just called Mark over to his desk, saying, “Oi, skittle!” so loudly Taeyong can hear it from the break room.

He takes his snack from the vending machine a tad bit forcefully and leaves the room with heavy steps, face in a sour mood when he bumps into Yuta who’s about to enter the break room, and unfortunately for Yuta, he’s holding something that makes Taeyong’s blood boil.

Yuta catches Taeyong’s glare, surprised at seeing the other in a bad aura when Taeyong’s usually has his smile too wide and spirits too high.

“Woah there, Taeyong. You okay?” Yuta asks, obviously concerned.

“Your stupid candy be damned, Nakamoto.” Taeyong mutters under his breath and walks away, leaving Yuta to stare at the pack of skittles he’s holding.

“I thought he liked sweets.” Yuta comments to himself, popping a lemon skittle into his mouth and shrugs, albeit a little taken aback by Taeyong’s unusual remark.

* * *

Donghyuck never planned his Friday night to go like this.

Around two p.m. this afternoon while Donghyuck was busy playing tetris on his phone, he received a rather alarming message from his favorite hyung in sales.

_From: Taeyong Hyung_ _꒰_ _´_ _꒳_ _`_ _꒱_

_DRINKS ON ME TONIGHT. USUAL PLACE. LETS GO TGT._

Getting invites to go out for a drink on a Friday night from Taeyong isn’t weird, not at all. But when his hyung sends him an all-caps message without any emojis nor kaomojis present, not even a _Hyuckieeee_ as a greeting, he knows something’s up.

Besides, Hyuck hasn’t received a message like this from Taeyong in two years. Not since Jeong Jaehyun entered the company.

His hunch is confirmed, that whatever his hyung might be going through has something to do with the cute dimpled guy in sales. He watches Taeyong take another swig of his peach-flavored soju. Donghyuck takes a sip from his mug of crafted beer, amused at the elder.

“You know, it’s not because I’m jealous,” Taeyong drawls out again, voice a little shaky. Donghyuck knows he’s a little tipsy alright, he’s been repeating the same sentiments for the past fifteen minutes. “I’m not jealous! Not at all! Do you think I’m jealous, Hyuckie?”

“Not at all, hyung.” Hyuck takes a piece of beef from the grill, courtesy of Taeyong, of course.

Taeyong drinks from his second bottle again, “Right? It’s just Jaehyunnie’s just—he’s so annoying! Do I not exist anymore? Just because he that—that new intern, what’s his name? Mart?”

“You know it’s Mark, hyung.”

“Right! Mark! Yeah, just because he has that Mark now doesn’t mean he can’t play with me anymore.” Another gulp. Taeyong’s pink cheeks are now a shade brighter than it was ten minutes ago. “You know how many times he called me cupcake this past three days? Seven! Only seven times!”

Donghyuck can’t help but chuckle listening to how ridiculous his hyung sounds. “You take count of how many times he calls you cupcake?”

“Of course I do! I mean, that’s how many times he talks to me! Imagine from not being able to count how many times he calls me cupcake in a _day_ to being able to count the times he’s called me that in _three days._ I’ve been reduced to seven conversations in three days, Lee Donghyuck!” Taeyong slams his bottle down the table and puts his hands on both cheeks, squishing his face in what seems like an act of sadness. (He can’t tell, Donghyuck’s too busy laughing inside)

“I’m sure Jaehyun hyung’s just busy, hyung.” He reassures him, though. Taeyong got them premium beef tonight, he deserves to be comforted through words at the very least.

“Busy with Mart.” Taeyong grimaces and Donghyuck can only take another drink from his mug to hide his laugh.

The front door of the restaurant opens and the employees greet the new customers at the same time. With Donghyuck facing the side where the door is, he has the perfect view of whoever just came in. He grins, finding three familiar men looking around the area. He raises his arm a little, hoping not to catch Taeyong’s attention when he’s facing down, muttering incoherent words.

The tallest of the three spots Donghyuck, all of them already walking towards the empty table just beside where Donghyuck and Taeyong are seated. The young HR employee stands to greet the three salesmen, all still in their business suits.

“Where’d you find this place?” Johnny gives the younger a half-hug and ruffles Donghyuck’s hair. “It’s neat. And wow, is that beef? I didn’t think you were a big spender, Hyuck.”

“Taeyong hyung’s treat.” Donghyuck glances over at Taeyong who already has someone standing beside him, someone whose face can be considered the eighth wonder of the world.

“Is he out?” Jaehyun asks him but doesn’t even spare Donghyuck half his attention. “How many bottles did he drink?”

“The one on the table is his second, I don’t think he’s finished it.” The HR representative looks at the smaller man beside Johnny already looking at the menu on their table, unaware of his role in Taeyong’s drunken state.

“Mart, right?” Donghyuck teasingly calls for him. “I was one of the panels in your interview.”

Mark puts a hand on his nape, nervously scratching his skin. “It’s Mark, actually, With a ‘K’. I remember you, Donghyuck-ssi.” He receives a small bow from the intern and Donghyuck is quite impressed for someone who’s already friends with two of the top salesmen in their company.

“Right, Mark.” He clears his throat and points at Taeyong who’s still facing down, a worried Jaehyun fussing over him. “Have you met Taeyong hyung? He’s in the sales department too.”

“No actually, I haven’t had the pleasure. I’ve heard a lot about him, though. Especially from Jaehyun hyung.” Mark and Johnny both laugh at the younger’s response and Donghyuck sees Jaehyun glare at them while he wakes Taeyong up.

“He usually doesn’t drink more than a bottle. He’s aware that he has low tolerance.” Jaehyun bends a little, face now near Taeyong’s. Donghyuck thinks this won’t end well if Taeyong does wake. Drunk Taeyong has absolutely no filter and if Donghyuck’s memory serves him right, he can barely recognize faces, too.

“Hey, cupcake.” Jaehyun calls for his hyung and the three witnesses to this really adorable moment can’t help but all coo. It’s not everyday you see a soft Jaehyun taking care of someone else. “Do you wanna go home? I can take you home, cupcake.”

Taeyong’s eyes fly open and Donghyuck’s 98% sure he’s regained consciousness because he’s heard someone call him _cupcake._ His hyung sits straight and looks around, then stops when he sees Jaehyun, and while the four of them had been expecting him to greet Jaehyun all the same, nobody would have imagined Taeyong to push Jaehyun away from him.

Donghyuck sees Jaehyun’s face in a crestfallen expression.

Until Taeyong finally speaks.

“Who are you? Don’t call me cupcake.” Taeyong takes his soju bottle and drinks from it again, almost gulping down everything that’s left in one go. Jaehyun reaches for the bottle in Taeyong’s hand, knowing the other’s had enough alcohol for the day when Taeyong pushes him again.

“Don’t take this away from me, go buy your own drink, stranger.”

Johnny and Mark start laughing at the idiotic duo who seems to be playing push and pull, with Taeyong unable to recognize Jaehyun in the state he’s in.

“I think you’ve had enough alcohol in your system for today, cupcake.” Donghyuck watches Jaehyun’s failed attempt to take the almost empty bottle from Taeyong’s grip and sees him sigh amusingly, looking as if he’s never going to get tired of taking care of Taeyong even when he’s being difficult.

_Ah, young love._

“What is your problem—stop calling me cupcake!” Taeyong turns his back on Jaehyun and hugs the soju bottle close to his chest. “Only Jaehyunnie can call me cupcake.”

Behind Donghyuck, Johnny wolf-whistles.

“It’s me, cupcake.” Jaehyun puts a hand on Taeyong’s shoulder, slowly turning the elder around to face him again. “Don’t you recognize me?”

Taeyong _does_ turn around, only to take a whiff of Jaehyun’s scent. “Minty. Lavender. You do smell like Jaehyunnie.” It looks like Taeyong’s about to let his guard down, ready to let Jaehyun do whatever it he wants to do with him, even ready to part with his bottle when Taeyong acts up again, as if he realized something.

“Why would Jaehyun be here? He doesn’t like going to places far from his home. Especially at night. Jaehyun would always take a walk home because he loves the night scene.” Taeyong empties out the peach soju, though still has the bottle opening on his lips even when there’s nothing left in it. He pouts, like he’s pitying himself because of whatever he’s going through. “’Sides, Jaehyun won’t be here. Too busy to care for me because of his skittle.”

Donghyuck notices both Mark and Johnny, (especially his Johnny hyung, he doesn’t know why) stare at Taeyong with wide eyes, obviously caught off guard with what they just heard—then Johnny begins laughing so hard their table begins to shake.

“Oh my god, he’s jealous of Mark.” Johnny wipes a tear from his eyes, hand over his stomach to support himself from laughing too much. “Oh my god this is golden.”

But much to Donghyuck’s surprise, Jaehyun doesn’t even laugh. Just a grin on his lips but still ever-so attentive towards Taeyong. “Okay, how about this, cupcake.” Jaehyun begins to negotiate with Taeyong. “If Jaehyun promises to stop calling Mark ‘skittles’, would you come with him so you could go home?”

Taeyong’s ears seem to perk at that, though apprehension obvious in his face. “Wouldn’t want to control Jaehyunnie, though. If he likes calling Mart _skittles_ I don’t have any say on that.”

Donghyuck hears Mark mumble _‘It’s Mark’_ but doesn’t say more, only throwing a middle finger at Johnny, who’s still laughing his ass off.

“I’m sure Jaehyun won’t mind.” Jaehyun chuckles, extending a hand for Taeyong to hold. “Let’s get you home?”

The elder hesitates. “Are you sure you’re Jaehyunnie?”

Jaehyun stifles out another laugh, dimples deeper than ever. “I’m pretty sure I am, cupcake.”

Taeyong glances around his surroundings first, looking for someone. “Hyuckie.”

“Yes, hyung?”

“Should I go with him?”

Donghyuck looks at Jaehyun and wink at him, the other grinning back warmly. “I think you should, hyung.”

“Okay.” Taeyong then takes Jaehyun’s hand and lets himself be pulled towards the younger, Jaehyun automatically wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s waist for support before waving the three goodbye.

Donghyuck sits with Johnny and Mark, taking his mug with him and a plate of uncooked beef left from his and Taeyong’s order. He begins grilling them as they wait for whatever Johnny ordered, smiling to himself as he’s quite proud of what he’s done tonight.

“So this is why you asked us to come here. With Mark, nonetheless.” Johnny eyes him intensely but Donghyuck doesn’t faze—why should he? Everything going the way’s he’s planned it to be ever since he received that message from his Taeyong hyung this afternoon.

Donghyuck puts his chopsticks down after having flipped the meat over and looks at the new employee seated in front of him. “You don’t like Jaehyun hyung, right?”

Mark’s face scrunches in disgust. “He’s like a brother to me. Like, I’m serious, I don’t even find him attractive—wait, he is, but he’s not my type.”

“It’s and “I do, I don’t” question, _Mart._ No need to explain yourself.” The intern frowns at the wrong name but it’s not like Donghyuck cares. Even if Mark did like Jaehyun hyung romantically he’s still not a threat, not when Jeong Jaehyun obviously only has eyes for Donghyuck’s favorite hyung.

His phone buzzes, an incoming text from Jaehyun hyung.

_From: Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_Do you know Taeyong’s address?_

Of course Donghyuck knows. He’s been there like a million times.

_To: Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_I don’t, sorry._

_From: Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_You think it’s fine if I bring him to my place? No funny business, I promise._

_To: Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_Would you rather leave him on the sidewalk, hyung?_

_To:_ _Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_Also, I couldn’t care less if there’s funny business or not._

_From: Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_Alright, stay safe you three._

“How’s Taeyong going to pay for your bill, Hyuck?” Johnny asks out of the blue when their orders arrive. Donghyuck sends one last reply to Jaehyun before smiling at Johnny, unbothered by the amount his credit card’s going to suffer tonight.

“I’m sure Taeyong hyung’s going to pay me back.”

_To: Jaehyun Hyung_ _੧_ _|_ _‾_ _́_ _︶_ _‾_ _́ |_ _੭_

_You should treat me next time, hyung. As a thank you for my hardwork._

* * *

Taeyong wakes up at the scent of a fabric conditioner he’s sure he doesn’t use when he hugs the blanket closer to him. He sits up immediately, eyeing the unfamiliar room around, hoping to get a small hint of where he is and whose room he’s sleeping in.

_Gray sheets, navy blue walls, a keyboard near a work desk, a poster of the movie Before Sunrise—_

“Shit, how did I get here?” Taeyong places a hand on his forehead, thinking it’ll help with the dizziness he’s feeling. He rubs his face with his palms, shaking himself awake when he _remembers._

He remembers the bullshit he’s said last night.

“Oh my god.” He says to himself, a memory of him telling Jaehyun that it’s impossible the latter’s in the same place at him because he’s too _busy_ with skittles flashing clearly on his brain.  
  


He’d very much like to vanish from the face of the earth, please.

Taeyong doesn’t go out of the room just yet, no matter how much he just wants to leave Jaehyun’ space to hole himself up on his own room, never leaving his safe place ever again, he doesn’t because he wouldn’t know how to face Jaehyun. There isn’t exactly a manual on how to face the colleague you’ve been pining for the past years and the same person you’ve embarrassed yourself before.

He comes up with a fool-proof plan, maybe—something he’s quite sure that has no room for Jaehyun to start a small talk with him, nothing that came raise the horrifying events of last night. He repeats the steps, like a mantra over and over again as he readies himself to step out of Jaehyun’s room, even if he’s still unready to face the man he’s not quite prepared to see.

_Pretend nothing happened, act like you received a text—it’s an emergency and you need to leave as soon as possible, thank him—do NOT meet his eyes, you might get lost in them again, then leave. Pack up your shit, write your resignation letter, then move cities._

Okay, maybe the last bit was too much.

He steps out indeed, face smug (which is a _little_ unnatural for someone who’s supposed to act like nothing happened, but whatever) as he looks around the apartment, looking for Jaehyun.

_His place is so clean._ Taeyong has nothing but praises for the love of his life, with the way his apartment looks, he’s quite sure Jaehyun’s ready for the domestic life with him. There’s a faint scent of something baked wafting in the air too, something _sugary_ , which is weird because why would Jaehyun bake something sweet when he doesn’t really like it in the first place?

He shakes his head, not wanting to overthink whatever reason Jaehyun might have for preparing a dessert, it’s not his concern right now. He just wants to get out and go home so he could scream on his pillow as he beats himself over the horrid memories of last night.

“Hey, you’re awake.” Taeyong turns around and there’s Jaehyun—Jaehyun early in the morning, smiling warmly at him like he’s inviting him to stay, stay forever with him and play house, like he’s asking Taeyong to bask in his presence as long as he wants and Taeyong _almost_ says yes to his imaginations but he’s too embarrassed to hang around. So he goes as planned, acting like there’s an emergency.

“Hey—uh,” Taeyong clears his throat, somehow the words won’t come out. “I’ve to go.”

_I’ve to go? That doesn’t sound right._ _You sound stupid, Taeyong._

“I can make breakfast?” Jaehyun offers, lips still curved up beautifully. “Do you want anything?”

Taeyong is _really_ tempted, mainly because the smell of a baked goodie is still lingering in his nose and it really hits a spot somewhere inside Taeyong that encourages him to accept Jaehyun’s invitation for breakfast but his pride, his damn pride won’t let him. He needs to save face right now or the possibility of having _this,_ whatever this is he has with Jaehyun might really disappear from Taeyong’s reach forever.

So he refuses, says no to Jaehyun, even if he badly doesn’t want to because he just might fuck things up if he stays longer. He’s on wits end, you see. Taeyong’s scared he’ll malfunction out of nowhere and scare Jaehyun away.

(On the contrary, Jaehyun really wants to pull Taeyong close to him, seeing how cute he is contemplating on his offer, but he’s afraid the elder might freeze in place and Jaehyun wouldn’t know what to do then.)

“I—um,” Taeyong bites his lower lip, suddenly forgetting his lame excuse to get out of Jaehyun’s hair. “I forgot to feed my dog.”

_Emergency! We planned emergency, you idiot!_

“You have a dog? You never mentioned.” Jaehyun asks, tone obviously teasing.

“A friend left him over the weekend. It’s not mine.” Taeyong nods, like he’s convincing both him and Jaehyun of his lies. “Yeah, maybe he’s hungry.”

“Does the dog have a name?” Jaehyun walks past Taeyong, heading towards his kitchen and opens his fridge, taking something out.

“K-Kyoong.” _That’s our future dog’s name oh my god._

_“Kyoong._ ” Jaehyun graces a wider smile on his lips as he sets the box from his fridge on the counter before looking at Taeyong. “Cute name. I like it.”

Taeyong feels his cheeks blush from seeing Jaehyun’s cheeky side early in the morning. He’s not sane enough for this. His gaze wanders around, not wanting to look at Jaehyun anymore, landing on what looks like a makeshift tent on his living room.

He doesn’t even ask anymore, knows that if he does the conversation would just stretch longer and the excuse to rush out of Jaehyun’s apartment wouldn’t be much of a believable reason now. So Taeyog clears his throat again, forgetting the warmth spreading on his face and the chuckle Jaehyun’s trying to hide, and says goodbye.

“I have to go.” He manages to croak out without sounding like he’s in distress. “Thank you for letting me stay the night.”

“No problem, _cupcake_.” Jaehyun winks at him and takes the box om the counter in his arms.

_Oh my god he knows his effect on me!_

The younger hands him the box from the fridge, taped on every side so the cover is intact. “These are for you, by the way. I baked them just this morning.”

“You know how to bake.” It comes out of Taeyong’s mouth more as a statement of disbelief than a question because he cannot fathom how much more perfect this person can get. _He can fucking bake, what the fuck._

“Yeah, taught myself how to bake through videos. Seems like a skill I should master.” Jaehyun’s reply sounded familiar, like he’s heard Jaehyun say something similar before. Then he remembers:

_“Yeah, well, I kinda learned to like sweets overtime. Seems like a skill I should master.”_

His brain is on fire, it’s messing with him so much Taeyong really needs to go and get a breath of fresh air. He takes the box from Jaehyun and nods at him, “Thank you, for this,” then turns around to leave when Jaehyun seems to have thought that he should tease the life out of Taeyong one last time this morning.

“Those are chocolate flavored, okay? Don’t feed them to Kyoong. Those are for you only.”

Taeyong opens Jaehyun’s front door and steps out, cursing to himself as he calls for a cab on his phone, then sends his beloved _dongsaeng_ who’s very much in trouble right now.

_To: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_My apartment. NOW._

* * *

“I can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to send me home with Jaehyun—wait, no, you didn’t send me _home_ , Lee Donghyuck, you sent me to Jaehyun’s place. I mean, I thought you were on my side! How could you possibly think it was a good idea!” Taeyong rambles on in front of Hyuck who’s sitting on one of Taeyong’s high chairs on the kitchen island, eyeing the box Taeyong brought home. “Couldn’t you have brought me home yourself? Did he not ask for my address?”

“He offered, and I still wanted to eat.” Donghyuck opens the box and finds six chocolate cupcakes inside. He wants to howl in laughter. “By the way, you owe me money for dinner, hyung.”

Taeyong’s very much freaking out to be noticing the younger take a cupcake out of the box, mind rewinding back to last night’s unfortunate series of events. “Didn’t he ask for my address?” He asks again.

But Donghyuck’s mouth is already full of chocolate cupcake, coughing at the very sweet taste hitting his taste buds as soon as he took a big bite from it. Taeyong wants to scold him for taking something without asking but he dismisses it, getting a glass of water to relieve Donghyuck from choking.

“Why is this too sweet?” Donghyuck grimaces as soon as he swallows down the food in his mouth. “Where’d you buy these?”

Taeyong takes a small bite from Donghyuck’s half-eaten cupcake and for the love of god the flavors in his tongue makes him want to cry in goodness. Where has Jaehyun been all his life?

“Do you not like it? It’s delicious.” Donghyuck removes the bread liner and feeds Taeyong the rest of the cupcake. “Jaehyun baked it.”

His mouth dances in celebration, finally having found a cupcake that suits his love for sweets. It lifted his spirits, alright. But he’s still very much flustered, especially when he thinks about Jaehyun and everything that had happened last night. He feels like he owes the younger an apology, acting all weird this morning when Jaehyun took an effort to bake him some cupcakes during the wee hours in the morning.

“Do you know, Hyuck? How beautiful he looks in the morning? I mean he looks like he’s been up for a few couple of hours but it’s not fair! He looks so ethereal it _hurts,_ like I just want to see his face everyday the first thing in the morning—like it’s the only thing I’ll ever need.” Taeyong rambles on and on about Jaehyun that he doesn’t even see Hyuck holding the cupcake liner, looking at it like his heart just fell off the ground.

“Hyung…”

“And he smells so _good._ You know that scent of his? Mint and lavender? Turns out it’s not his perfume! I think it became his natural scent. He uses lavender fabric conditioner, I’m sure of it, his linens smell like lavender. But his whole room smells like mint. It’s his diffuser, I think. I didn’t see if he had one but it’s the only way a whole room would smell like mint, right?”

“Hyung…”

Taeyong looks up and imagines Jaehyun in a plain white shirt, asking him for breakfast. His whole face flushes. “He asked me if I wanted anything for breakfast, he’s a confident cook, right? I mean, he bakes like a god. Oh god, Hyuck, I should’ve stayed! I shouldn’t have rejected his offer—”

“Taeyong hyung!” Donghyuck’s loud voice startles him. He looks over to the younger and worry clouds Taeyong’s mind when he sees him in an unreadable expression.

“Is everything okay?” He walks closer to Donghyuck, places a comforting hand over his shoulder. “Hyuck?”

Donghyuck hands him the cupcake linen from the one they’d both just eaten and Taeyong, for a second, is utterly confused why Donghyuck would hand him a piece of trash and act like he’s in serious shock, but immediately understands the younger when he finally sees the reason for Hyuck’s reaction.

Inside the cupcake linen is a small yellow paper taped neatly to the parchment, Jaehyun’s handwriting in small letters are the words, _Will you go out on a date with me, cupcake?_

Taeyong freezes in place.

“Hyung!” Donghyuck seems to finally snapped out of it already shaking Taeyong uncontrollably. “Hyung! Taeyong hyung, I swear to god if you don’t message him right now I’ll take your phone and message him _myself!”_

Taeyong absolutely doesn’t want that to happen—who knows what Donghyuck might say. So he takes his phone from the countertop and unlocks it, taps on the message app and looks for his conversation thread with Jaehyun.

His mind goes blank for a hot second, not knowing what to say.

“Jesus Christ, hyung!” Donghyuck half-shouts beside him, “You’ve been tiptoeing around each other for years it’s starting to wear everyone out in the office! Do you know, even Mark, who’s barely had a week in the office is already tired of Jaehyun hyung’s nonstop anecdotes and praises about you? I swear if you let this opportunity go every single one in your department will lose their minds.”

Taeyong feels a rush, a sudden rush in his veins, like he’s capable to do _anything,_ and by anything, sending Jaehyun a message about the note he’s left on one of the cupcake linens.

“Just send him a “yes”, hyung.” Donghyuck groans, already growing impatient.

Then, he types.

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_I found your note._

It doesn’t even take Jaehyun a minute to respond. (Hyuck screeches, “He’s waiting for your text!”)

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Oh? You ate a cupcake already?_

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Actually, I wasn’t the one who found it. So, technically I’m not the one you asked out?_

(“Really? Taeyong hyung? Still beating around the bush?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes, earning a smack from Taeyong.)

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Kyoong ate it?_

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Chocolates are bad for dogs, cupcake._

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_There’s no Kyoong. He still doesn’t exist._

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Hyuck ate it._

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Hm. Kyoong “still” doesn’t exist? So his name’s up for grabs?_

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_I had dibs on Kyoong!_

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Mind if we share?_

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_I think it’d be nice, raising a dog together. Don’t you think?_

“Oh my god, you’re already planning to raise a dog with him!” He doesn’t know when Donghyuck’s had the chance to grab a pillow from his couch but he’s already smacking Taeying with his square pillow. “Can you guys get any cuter?”

“Stop reading our conversations!” He pushes the younger away playfully, earning a ‘ _how dare you’_ from him. “Privacy!”

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_I think we should go out on a date first, no?_

It takes Jaehyun a little longer than expected to reply, Taeyong already feeling a little embarassed for coming off as too strong (Hyuck rolls his eyes for the nth time, it’s been two minutes), but when his phone buzzes he jumps from his seat, hand shaking as he reads Jaehyun’s message.

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Does today sound good?_

“Right away! He’s been preparing for this, hyung!” Donghyuck screams into the pillow he’s holding while Taeyong internally breaks down from happiness. Then, another message comes in.

_From: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_My place? I actually had something prepared for us today but you left._

“You’re so dumb! Hyung!” He doesn’t know why Donghyuck’s more excited than he is—well, not really but Taeyong’s just so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what to do. “Why’d you leave!”

“I was embarrassed, oh my god.” Taeyong takes a heavy breath before rereading Jaehyun’s message. Jaehyun wants to take him on a date today. At his place.

“Hyuck, what do I say?” He wants to say yes of course, there’s nothing more that he wants to do but he just wants to hear someone else reassure him that it’s okay to go for it, that this is what he has been waiting for, remembering all the shy greetings, small flirting they’ve been doing, skirting around each other, afraid of overstepping some made up boundary they’ve established out of the blue—this is the fruit of them all, finally having had the chance to go out on a proper date with Jaehyun.

But Donghyuck asks him first, in a very non-Hyuck way, if he’s ready. If he’s comfortable enough to say yes to Jaehyun for today. Taeyong thinks he can’t thank the younger enough for sticking by him and his dramatic self.

He nods towards Hyuck and he sees the latter give him a sweet smile, then Taeyong types his last message to Jaehyun before he gets ready.

_To: Jaehyunnie_ _♡_

_Be there in 30._

“Hyuck!” Taeyong runs to his bedroom, calling after the younger. “Help me find something to wear!”

* * *

He hesitates, Taeyong’s hand hovering over the front door of Jaehyun’s apartment. He settles his arm down and checks himself again (maybe, for the eleventh time, he thinks) if he’s decent enough, or if he’s _cute_ enough for Jaehyun to at least drop one of his “killer smiles” at the sight of him.

_This is it._ Taeyong has given himself enough prep talk on the way here. He’s ready, finally ready for a formal date with the man he’s being pining over for the last two years ever since Jaehyun step foot inside the sales department office; no more self-declared dates inside the break room that only he knows, no more secretly staring at Jaehyun whenever he’s hanging out by the pathway nearest to his desk, no more testing the waters out, wondering if Jaehyun’s still in the shallows while he’s swimming in the deep seas of his feelings for him, no more looking away, or stopping himself from smiling too much because he doesn’t want his feelings to be too obvious it scares Jaehyun away.

No more of that.

He knocks thrice, just to be sure he’s heard inside. It doesn’t even take Jaehyun ten seconds to swing the door open, greeting him with a shy smile and a small “Hey.”

Taeyong reaches for Jaehyun, for a hug, honest to heavens, but Jaehyun seems to have misinterpreted his actions when Taeyong feels a pair of lips land on his own.

_OH MY GOD HE’S KISSING JAEHYUN._

“Glad to have you back.” Jaehyun says, panting for air from kissing Taeyong too long, too excitedly they both run out of breath. Kissing Jaehyun is so addicting, Taeyong finds out, and he just wants to spend the rest of the day doing just that but then Jaehyun’s already dragging him inside, for the plans he made for the both of them.

He settles Taeyong in the living room where the makeshift tent is, and when Taeyong sees the inside he can’t help but weep.

Jaehyun built a fucking fort in his living room. For him and Taeyong.

_Holy shit this was here even before I left._ He realizes, taking Jaehyun’s hand and holds it tight for words he’s just unable to say to the younger.

The fort looks like it came out of a pinterest photo, lights hung around, comforter on the floor with pillows all around and instead of a laptop for them to watch anything they want, the fort’s in front of Jaehyun’s flatscreen.

As Taeyong marvels upon Jaehyun’s fort he feels the younger let go of his hand for a minute, then comes back holding a picnic basket Taeyong remembers he brought to last year’s office outing. Jaehyun raises the basket up for him to see and nervously chuckles, “I—uh, made some few snacks? In case you haven’t had breakfast yet. The um—” Jaehyun stutters mid-sentence and Taeyong can’t help but melt at the sight of Jaehyun avoiding his gaze like he’s too shy to look at Taeyong directly right now. “—the cupcakes were supposed to be a part of the menu, but you were eager to leave so I sent them home with you. I had this whole plan, you and I eating together inside the fort watching The Hunger Games or some other movie series to pass time and you’d eat the cupcakes and you’d see the note and I’d ask you in person.”

Taeyong can’t stand it—he pulls Jaehyun in for another kiss.

“You prepared all these last night? While I was sleeping?” Taeyong breaks away, resting his forehead on Jaehyun’s, not wanting to be even an inch apart from him.

Jaehyun just nods, then laughs again, obvious that he’s trying not to mess up the words jumbled in his head, “It’s no big deal, I promise. It’s long overdue—this—me asking you out. I just—”

He finally, _finally_ looks at Taeyong directly in the eyes and is immediately lost in them, like how is Taeyong right at this very moment.

“—I was scared we weren’t on the same page, figured my feelings were too intense and, you know, we’re both young and shit and that’s completely okay, I was content with whatever you and I had. As long as it’s us at the end, I didn’t mind when we’d start.” Jaehyun lets out a sigh of relief, laugh escaping his lips while he continues to get lost in Taeyong’s gaze. “But then last night you were just—I don’t know, I felt this sudden urge to take care of you forever. And I just decided to fuck it, take the chance, and if you still weren’t on the same page, I’d woo the fuck out of you.”

Taeyong giggles, realizing how dumb both he and Jaehyun were—they could’ve gotten together months ago if they weren’t so careful, overthinking too much that the other would shy away from feelings they had for each other. But it’s okay, Taeyong deems, it’s okay. He’d gotten to know more of Jaehyu in the process, those lost days weren’t really lost—they were still around each other even then.

So he leaves another chaste kiss on Jaehyun’s lips, not getting enough of Jaehyun. Hell, he thinks he’d never get enough of Jaehyun.

“Been yours since Day 1, Jaehyunnie.”

* * *

_From: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_HYUNG_

_From: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_I SAW YOUR INSTAGRAM STORY_

_From: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_HE BUILT YOU A FORT?!?!?!?! OH MY GOD CAN I BORROW HIM_

_From: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_HYUNG. ONE DAY._

_To: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_Mine._

_To: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_Jaehyunnie mine (_ _♡_ _ >_ _ω_ _< _ _♡_ _)_

_To: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_Stop spamming me, we’re making out inside our fort_

_To: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_[1 Attachment: Image]_

_{Jaehyun’s face nuzzling Taeyong’s neck, obvious bruise from a bite mark on the left side of Taeyong’s neck}_

_From: Donghyuckie (_ _✿_ _´_ _꒳_ _` )_

_MY EYES._

* * *

Taeyong’s office hours are still hectic as it has been since his first day. Half of his clients still demanding old geezers who have nothing to do but call Taeyong’s number for a half-hour scolding, sales calls downtown still draining the hell out of him, their boss still picking on Taeyong from time to time, giving him things to do when he obviously has his schedule full—but if there’s one thing Taeyong would say changed, well, he’d give you a list.

Every other day Taeyong finds a cup of caramel macchiato, sometimes a chai latte whenever Jaehyun thinks he’s had too much sweets the day before even if it’s not Jaehyun-brings-everyone-coffee-day. (During those days, though, he waits for Jaehyun downstairs and helps him order everyone’s drinks so he won’t hear anyone complaining about how Jaehyun got their orders wrong again.)

On other days, he’d be the one to leave Jaehyun his drink on his desk, always with a handwritten note from Taeyong.

During breaks, they’d share a homemade snack in the break room, Jaehyun listening to office drama Taeyong’s heard from their colleagues as they sit too closely together, like they were stuck in glue. (He’s seen Doyoung glare at them when he catches them flirting inside the break room, and Jungwoo fake gagging at the sight of the two of them, but “ _whatever,_ they’re just jealous,” says Jaehyun one time when Taeyong pointed those two out to him)

And sometimes, whenever he’s craving for it and there’s not a sweet potato snack left in sight inside the vending machine, he’d always run to Jaehyun, the younger hiding a stash of Taeyong’s favorite food somewhere in his desk.

On days when Taeyong seems to have a lighter workload than Jaehyun, he’d always hang around his desk, waiting for anything he might help Jaehyun with—like papers to be copied, or reports to be reviewed. On days when it’s the other way around, their colleagues would know to find Jaehyun in Taeyong’s area.

(Yukhei and Kunhang, Jaehyun and Taeyong’s desk mates respectively, chooses not to comment on those two whenever they hang around on either one’s desks, but somewhere along the lines of staying silent, the two have formed a bond because of Jaehyun and Taeyong).

Some days, they’d find time to pamper Mark, treating him like he’s their son. (Yes, Taeyong had already found out it wasn’t Jaehyun who gave the nickname _skittles,_ but Johnny. And yes, he’d already apologized for his unprofessional behavior that night and is currently making it up to Mark— _not_ Mart by constantly babying him even though the younger has already said he didn’t have to.) They’d ask Mark out for dinner at times, inviting Donghyuck over too.

(Jaehyun has pointed out Mark’s flushed face whenever Donghyuck joins them, but Taeyong insists they’re brothers—Taeyong as their father. Jaehyun argues back, saying it’s not like they’re blood related but Taeyong shut him up by saying sometimes, blood isn’t thicker than water.)

Everyday, though, Taeyong finds himself waiting for Jaehyun on their office’s reception area as he chats with Taeil, or on his own desk as he wraps his work up for the day. Eitherway, his day in the office always ends with Jaehyun, the same line always—and Taeyong’s sure he’d never get tired of hearing it forever.

“Hey cupcake, ready to go?”

Taeyong grins as he takes Jaehyun’s hand in his and follows wherever the rest of their day out of the office takes them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've watched the office, i imagine the sales dept office like their office setting, the desks are just arranged differently hehe
> 
> thank you for reading ~ (♡ >ω< ♡)


End file.
